


Is There Something You Need To Say?

by RandathePanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Drabble, F/F, PTSD tw, hallucination tw, nsfw elements, self-loathing tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandathePanda/pseuds/RandathePanda
Summary: Set mid-season 5. A comedy and a drama.Chapter 1: Ruby, Weiss, and Ren all know how Yang really feels about Blake, and they're going to try to gently nudge her into confessing those feelings.Chapter 2: A sleep-deprived Yang "sees" Blake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arielmagicesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielmagicesi/gifts).



> This fic is the creation of a joking discussion me and arielmagicesi (an irl friend) had, so I really have to thank Ariel for inspiring me to write this! (btw, you should totally check out Ariel's works, she's mostly written fics for The Raven Cycle (which I have yet to read) and she has one Bumbleby fic that is hella great :3). 
> 
> As you'll see, some angst sneaked its way into this fic, so I plan to create a separate chapter where I'll expand upon said angst.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Feedback is very much welcome, especially since this is my first RWBY fanfic, and I feel like I'm still getting the hang of these characters ^^

“I’m just so… angry at her you know.”

Yang was giving her umpteenth tangent about Blake and her running away. She was sitting on a bed, gaze down, hands furling and unfurling into fists. Ruby and Weiss sat on the bed opposite of her; Ren was on the ground near that bed, legs crisscross. 

As Yang went on about her emotions, Weiss glanced at Ruby, who glanced at Weiss. This wasn’t the first time she had vented about their former teammate this way, and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last. Both knew what Yang didn’t know, or chose not to admit out-loud, which was how absolutely, completely, and undeniably gay she was for Blake. Ren briefly looked up at the two, so that all three were sharing secret glances of _Why can’t she just say what she really thinks already, it’s so obvious by now._

Then Weiss gave her friends a nod, and Ren nodded back, and Ruby also nodded back, because they all knew what needed to be done. They needed to prompt Yang into confessing her true feelings for Blake, because lord knew she wouldn’t do it herself. 

(That entire exchange happened in the span of maybe ten seconds. Yang was too busy staring at her hands and wording her hurricane of thoughts to even notice anything going on.)

Ren looked back at Yang, calmly saying, “Yes, it is very hard when someone you love does something so hurtful.”

“Ugh…” Yang brought her hands to her head, clenching at her hair. “She could’ve just talked to us instead of running away. She didn’t have to abandon her team.” 

Her hands lowered down, and her pain-filled eyes could be seen. “She didn’t have to abandon me.”

Okay, now they were getting on to something. Weiss furled her hands in her lap, and said the very therapist-sounding line of, “So, how does that make you feel?”

Yang shook her head violently; strands of her hair started to cover her face. “I don’t know. Angry.”

Weiss’ hand made a small rotating motion. “And?”

“Betrayed.”

“And?”

“Hurt. Confused. And…” 

Ruby decided to help her big sister a little: “Ggggggg…”

“G…”

Ruby, Weiss and Ren all leaned in a little, Ruby’s eyes glimmering with hope. 

“Guilty.”

Ruby nearly toppled off the bed in exasperation; Weiss placed a hand to her face, stifling a groan; Ren simply shook his head side to side, like a parent who expected so much out of their child. It’d been worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! I finished this chapter about a week or two ago, but I got caught up in other life activities and forgot to add it on here ^^;
> 
> This chapter is heavier than the previous one, dealing with PTSD, hallucinations and self-loathing. There are also some NSFW elements in here. If that content is triggering or discomforting for you, then please take care of yourself <3

Ozpin advised that it was best for everyone not to over-exert themselves and to get some rest for the night.

 

Yang was an insomniac, so it didn’t really matter to her. She wanted to get out of her room, where she was vulnerable to any unwanted intrusive thoughts.

 

“ _GH_!”

 

A fist flung forward, striking at the punching bag as a side-cut. It swayed side-to-side from the impact. Yang cracked her knuckles, eyes following the movement.

 

She readied her stance and swung another fist.

 

Each punch was dedicated to someone, as a way to release the storm of images, of dialogue, of scenes that clouded her head:

 

One for the headmaster she could no longer trust;

 

One for the bastard who played the hurt victim and played her as a fool;

 

One for her mother, who snipped away at the thread that bound family together;

 

One for the pointy-horned devil who blew off her arm;

 

And she was going to throw one for the teammate who ran away, but she. Stopped. Fist close to the punching bag by about inch.

 

Because she saw an image of Blake’s face before her, saw her tiny, thin smile.

The arm whose hand wasn’t clenched into a fist, the one still made of flesh and blood, began to tremble. Yang clenched that arm, closed her eyes, tried to take a deep breath.

 

When she opened her eyes, she saw Blake standing before her.

 

“You came back.”

 

Blake smiled her tiny, thin smile, and stretched her hand forward, as though inviting Yang to dance. Yang started to reach her own hand forward, the one made of flesh and blood. Their fingertips were close, almost touching; she was about to take this hand in hers…

 

But she stopped.

 

Yang shook her head. “You aren’t real.”

 

The Dream-Blake continued to smile, still offering her hand.

 

Yang took a step back. Blake was here, but she _wasn’t_ here, because she had run away; but this Blake, this Dream-Blake, was ready to be forgiven, ready to have her hand held, ready to –

 

_A thought: what if you could hold her, wrap your arms around her waist and pull her so close to you that she never runs away again, and you kiss her, and she kisses you back, and you stick your tongue in her mouth, placing your hand on the back of her head so you can bring her lips closer to yours -_

_And she’s on the ground, and you’re on top of her, and you feel her writhe beneath you in excitement at the way you kiss her, at your hot breath, and this encourages you to start to yank off her shirt off and expose yourself to –_

 

Yang closed her eyes and shook her head, clenching its sides, trying to tear apart those vivid, lucid images. It wasn’t that these thoughts were a sin, but rather that they were undeserved; Blake had run away, she had _run away_ , and that was the end of the story, and she was never coming back, not for anyone, not for her.

 

When Yang opened her eyes, the Dream-Blake was gone.

 

She swung a fist forward, hitting the punching-bag. She cracked her knuckles, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she watched it sway side-to-side, side-to-side.

 

The night was haunted. Time ticked by, not caring for those who operated within it. The beauty was gone, but the beast didn’t deserve her anyway.


End file.
